


Чернила в моих венах

by DoctorBarty



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: Раст смотрел на кровь на своих руках и думал о трех основных причинах, по которым можно умереть от огнестрельного ранения. Но он не боялся смерти.
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Kudos: 5





	Чернила в моих венах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ink In My Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224295) by [Antecanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antecanis/pseuds/Antecanis). 



Раст смотрел на кровь на своих руках и думал о трех основных причинах, по которым можно умереть от огнестрельного ранения. Но он не боялся смерти.

_Первая. Ваша центральная нервная система уничтожена. Если какая-то часть мозга (точнее говоря, продолговатый мозг) больше не функционирует, он не способен посылать сигналы остальному телу, и следовательно, вы умираете мгновенно. Возможно, это самый предпочтительный из всех трех вариантов._

Он потерял страх перед смертью где-то после гибели дочери и перед работой с наркотиками. Тогда полностью перевернулись его представления о справедливости, и он был уверен, что умрет, работая под прикрытием. Он хотел умереть. Но все же он боролся за свою жизнь каждый раз, когда был на волосок от смерти. Хотя, может быть, не слишком настойчиво. Он слишком часто сталкивался лицом к лицу со смертью, но боролся за жизнь не потому что так было нужно, или это было что-то вроде его предназначения — нахрен судьбу — нет, это было связанно со страданиями, считал Раст. Он недостаточно страдал, поэтому он должен был жить дальше.

Забыть страх означало также забыть способность беспокоиться о ком-либо. По крайней мере, так думал Раст. Тогда почему его руки дрожали? Почему живот крутило от, мать его, страха?

Переводясь в уголовный отдел, он хотел работать в одиночку. Полностью погрузиться в этот ужас, который творили люди. И, да, он знал, что хорош в этом. Даже если ему и не хватало определенных социальных навыков, он все равно был хорош в этом.

_Вторая. Шок и боль. Когда ваше тело в шоковом состоянии, оно отключает все, чтобы вы могли выжить, например, пульс, особенно если вы теряете много крови._

У Раста вновь начались видения. Он перевел взгляд со своих окровавленных рук на темное небо, подсвеченное крошечными звездами, которые становились все темнее и темнее, пока не осталась только черная пустота. Он помнил, что они были голубоватыми, вернее, бирюзовыми всего несколько часов назад. Уставившись в темноту, он пытался изгнать из себя этот страх, от которого кружило голову. Костяшки пальцев побелели, потому что он цеплялся за руль так, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Это было не так.

Медленно гасли и уличные фонари, и теперь только фары освещали небольшое пространство возле машины.

"Вот ведь блять", — подумал Раст или даже произнес это вслух; он наклонился, концентрируясь. Сейчас не время. Еще не хватало попасть в аварию. Только не сейчас. Это было бы неважно в любой другой день, если бы он в одиночестве возвращался домой. Ну, не очень важно. Но сейчас не время.

Был ли это страх на самом деле? Было бы это доказательством того, что он так и не утратил способности беспокоиться о ком-то. Он чувствовал капельки пота на лбу. Твою мать. 

Нет, Раст не боялся смерти, но его все равно бросало в дрожь, хотя он думал, что никогда больше не испытает ничего подобного. Ему и никогда бы не пришлось, потому что никто не был бы подпущен близко. Для всеобщего блага. Некоторые люди просто притягивают неприятности, да, долбаная вселенная так устроена. Черные дыры существуют и на Земле, но они поглощают надежду, а не материю.

— Это должен был быть я, — произнес он, как факт, но даже его голос больше не звучал так уверенно, как обычно. Он шумно сглотнул, затем добавил уже тише, осипшим голосом: — Ты держись, Марти. Слышишь меня? Марти?

_Третья. Потеря крови или Гидравлическая Декомпрессия. Так как кровь поставляет кислород всему телу, вы умрете, если потеряете слишком много._

Надо было внимательно наблюдать за дорогой, но он все равно повернулся к напарнику, который безвольно сидел на пассажирском сидении. Его глаза были закрыты, он выглядел почти расслабленным. Моложе, подумалось Расту, и что-то внутри дернулось при мысли о молодом Марти. Лицо напарника было бледным; кровь пачкала обивку машины. Пуля попала в брюшную полость, и Раст знал статистику. Голова и торс — самые уязвимые части человеческого тела, но степень повреждения зависела от многих факторов, например от типа используемого оружия и пули, от скорости, массы и траектории.  
Хорошим знаком было то, что Марти был, по-видимому, без сознания; это было лучше, чем если бы он корчился от боли, потому что так бы можно было бы повредить ткани. Болезненный и верный способ умереть. Раст видел подобное. Он был даже причиной. Он слышал, что это все равно что быть отравленным ядом гремучей змеи, так как токсин был все равно что кислота в животе.  
Все это вертелось у него в голове; он не смог удержаться даже от того, чтобы высчитать, сколько крови потерял Марти. Как будто это помогло бы избавиться от мыслей, Раст потряс головой и снова перевел взгляд на дорогу. По виску к щеке стекла капля пота. 

— Держись, — повторил он. Голос можно было бы счесть нормальным, будь на его месте кто-то другой, но по его собственным меркам он звучал подавлено. — Держись, Марти.

Неотрывно глядя на дорогу, он нащупал болтающуюся руку Марти, и не отпускал до самой больницы.

***

Да, Раст Коул боялся смерти.

Он чувствовал, как в нем из пустоты зарождается этот страх, и это было словно столкнуться с тенью, которую не видел многие годы. Во время работы под прикрытием бывали ситуации, когда он чувствовал проблески его, но тот никогда не возвращался с такой силой.

Но, конечно, он боялся не своей смерти.

А того, чего никогда не должно было произойти с ним: потерять человека, о котором он действительно беспокоился. Он отгородился темной вуалью от остального мира. Это было больно, но и необходимо, чтобы выжить, не сойдя с ума, или не покончить с собой. Он верил в то, что говорил, это не было притворством, как думали некоторые. В нем жила тьма, подкармливающаяся воспоминаниями и ужасами. Переплетающаяся с кошмарами, подпитываемая наркотиками, бессонницей и ненавистью.

Марти был одним из тех жалких людей, кто верил в собственную ложь, думал Раст, когда пытался убедить себя в том, что не беспокоится о собственном напарнике. Он уже знал, что это было не так. Страх смеялся ему в лицо. Дьявол возрождался.

Раст ждал. Сидел у кровати Марти и пытался понять, что же происходит с ним; пытался выпутаться из этого водоворота нигилизма, привязанностей, страхов и тьмы. Как всегда, проблема Раста была не в том, что он чувствовал недостаточно. _Все обстояло совершенно противоположным образом._

***

Марти не сказал ему, но, очнувшись, он заметил, что Раст держит его за руку. Он был необычайно тихим; возможно, из-за того, что Мэгги оказалось глубоко наплевать на то, что ее муж был в госпитале с ранением в живот. Конечно, она зашла, дважды; один раз, когда Марти уже выглядел лучше, привела детей. Но она была отстраненной, так что все было почти формально, и надолго не задержалась.

После выписки Марти спросил у Раста, не может ли он остаться у него на несколько дней, пока все не уладится. Раст не ответил, выдыхая табачный дым, даже не глядя на напарника.

Иногда, сидя на полу квартиры и раскуривая очередную сигарету, он думал о том, что иногда человеку нужна боль. В этом нет ничего мазохистского, но боль может спасти тебя от самого себя. Нельзя избавиться от этих темных корней, что прорастали сквозь тебя все эти годы, от грехов, что текут по твоим венам, словно чернила, которые пишут твою историю падения. Все записано там, в твоей крови, все, что ты совершил и сделаешь снова и снова. Код. Нельзя этого избежать.  
Черт. Ему было не все равно. Но это значило, что он потеряет. Снова и снова. Снова полюбит. И это бесконечный цикл. Люди никогда не меняются.

***

Они подрались. Марти был пьян. Они оба были разочарованы последними событиями в их жизнях и тем, как они отличались от их представлений. Раст боролся с осознанием того, что даже нигилизм не спасет его от близости. Неважно, как сильно он презирал весь этот бред. Всё было в его коде.

Марти был зол, что жена ушла от него, и что его жизнь развалилась на части.

— Пошел нахуй, Коул, — произнес он. Раст не помнил, когда успел сказать что-нибудь, что могло бы спровоцировать это, но сейчас, возможно, было неважно, сказал ли он что-нибудь. Марти просто устал от всего это бреда. 

— Может быть, всем стало бы лучше, если бы ты прекратил винить других за свои страдания. Знаешь, самоанализ…

— Пошел нахуй, — повторил Марти, четко выговаривая каждый слог.  
Они сидели на полу квартиры Раста, прислонившись к стене. Темнело, но никто не побеспокоился о том, чтобы зажечь свет. Марти сделал глоток виски и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

На мгновение наступила тишина. Раст затушил сигарету, наблюдая за тем, как дым вихрится и затем растворяется. Он снова заговорил, ровным и хрипловатым голосом:

— Все обращается в дым. Ты знаешь, что мельчайшие частицы нашего тела существуют только благодаря столкновению звездной пыли? Сверхновые создали все 92 элемента, которые можно найти…

Марти внезапно схватил его за воротник резко, со злостью. Он наклонился к Расту, которого, кажется, вспышка ничуть не побеспокоила.

— Захлопнись нахуй, Коул. Я не хочу слышать этого депрессивного дерьма, ты меня, блять, понял? Ты думаешь, что знаешь все, но это не так, окей?

— Ты пьян. И лучше отпусти меня, пока не дошло до того, что твои действия смогут расцениваться как насилие. И, просто на заметку: "Scio me nihil scire". Это латынь. 

Ровно в тот же момент, что Марти собирался ударить его, Раст вывернулся из его хватки и Марти упал навзничь. Тот легко одолел бы его в любой другой день, учитывая скудные навыки, но Марти уже был слишком пьян, так что Расту не составило особого труда прижать его к полу, коленями прижимая руки, усаживаясь сверху. 

— Она не вернется, Марти, — произнес он, чувствуя себя одновременно и садистом, и мазохистом. Он видел ярость и отчаяние во взгляде напарника.

— Пошел. Нахуй, — выплюнул Марти, извиваясь в хватке Раста. — Мне не нужно, чтобы ты рассуждал о моей жизни. Ты мне не нужен.

Это прозвучало неуверенно. Раст, наконец, отпустил его. Встав, он потянулся за сигаретами. 

— Проспись, Марти, — посоветовал он, поворачиваясь. Но гнев Марти еще не унялся, и тот ухватился за Раста сзади, увлекая на пол, где они с несколько мгновений боролись, прежде чем оказались почти в том же положении, как раньше, только на этот раз Марти сидел на нем, пытаясь прижать к линолеуму. Раст легко мог бы все изменить, но он устал от этой игры.

— Когда я думал, что ты умираешь, лежа в моей машине…

— Я не хочу слышать об этом, Раст, — фыркнул Марти, все еще тяжело дыша после стычки.

— Небо потемнело. Бесконечная пустота открывалась передо мной, приветствуя, словно старое воспоминание, продолжая цикл, который я завершил, даже не зная об этом.

Как будто чтобы заставить его замолчать, Марти коснулся губ Раста своими. Тот не пошевелился, не ответил на поцелуй, но и не отстранился

Марти взял его за волосы, легко потянув на себя, затем отпустил, чтобы уткнуться носом в шею Раста, кусая и целуя потную кожу, оставляя следы на чуть загорелой коже.

— Марти…

— Захлопни… — начал Марти, тяжело дыша Расту на ухо, затем, как будто понял, что происходит, медленно отстранился. Он посмотрел на мужчину, лежащего под ним, пытаясь разглядеть его глаза, но в комнате было слишком темно. — Хочешь, чтобы я остановился, Раст? Так ведь?

Тишина; не неловкая, но близко к этому. Наконец, Раст выполз из-под сидящего на нем Марти и встал, проводя ладонями по лицу. 

— Блять, — пробормотал Марти, поднимаясь. Он поплелся было к двери гостиной, но, не успел дойти; Раст придержал его за руку, заставляя развернуться лицом к себе. Марти испытал короткое дежа вю, вспомнив о дне, когда он схватил Раста после той истории с газонокосилкой, только теперь они поменялись ролями; на Расте даже была та же майка. Тот прижал его к стене, и Марти уже ждал, что Раст ударит его или выдаст очередную бредовую речь.

Но ничего этого не произошло. На этот раз Раст первым поцеловал его, и Марти почувствовал вкус табака и чего-то, что он не мог идентифицировать. Плевать. Он притянул Раста ближе, хватаясь за рубашку, волосы, пытаясь удержать этого человека, которого никогда не мог до конца понять, как бы сильно ни старался. Он знал, что все это напрасно. Как и Раст.

Марти запустил руки под майку Раста, вытаскивая ее из брюк, и стянул через голову. С мгновение они пялились друг на друга в отчаянии, тяжело дыша, и если бы это мгновение продлилось чуть дольше, они, возможно, остановились бы, но от этого голода было никуда не деться, и вот уже Раст снова вжимал его в стену.

Руки Раста касались его везде, он залез ладонями под рубашку Марти, затем одна рука оказалась на его шее, другая ерошила волосы. Они отстранялись только когда кончалось дыхание. Судорожные отчаянные вдохи между поцелуями и укусами.

Марти упустил момент, как они добрались до спальни; кажется, опять произошла небольшая стычка, на этот раз из-за того, кто будет сверху. Опускаясь на матрас, они были уже полураздеты. На Расте не было майки; Марти остался в одном белье, хотя даже не обратил внимания на то, когда снял штаны. Возможно, они остались где-то между гостиной и матрасом. Плевать.

Он пытался расстегнуть ремень Раста, но был слишком пьян, поэтому это оказалось на удивление непросто. Как будто он подросток. Марти издал смешок. Это все нелепо, но это лучшее, что случалось с ним в… Он отогнал от себя эти мысли. Останься в текущем моменте, напомнил он себе. Сейчас.

Наконец, он стянул с Раста штаны, заметив, как тот вздрогнул, под ним; по позвоночнику побежали мурашки. Марти уже был возбужден после их возни и почти страстных поцелуев Раста и его прикосновений. Тот притянул его к себе, что-то прошептав на ухо, и от теплого дыхания на шее тоже бросило в дрожь. Проводя руками по телу Раста, он спустился ниже, повторяя то же самое ртом. Вылизывая, кусая, целуя потную кожу, покрытую татуировками, и Раст постанывал. 

Одним движением он стянул с Раста белье, скидывая с матраса. Раст издал хриплый звук, почти удивленный, когда Марти взял его член в рот, обводя головку губами и чуть посасывая. Слушая шумные вздохи Раста и наблюдая за его реакциями, тот пытался найти нужный ритм, и вскоре ему это удалось.

Дыхание Раста участилось, тело напряглось, и внезапно все кончилось. Марти сглотнул. Они оба тяжело дышали. В комнате было темно, и Марти мог только слышать и чувствовать. Слышать чужое дыхание, чувствовать, как собственный член болезненно сдавлен тканью белья. Не зная толком, что дальше, он лег на матрас рядом с Растом.

Прежде чем он смог отдышаться и сказать что-нибудь глупое, Раст наклонился над ним, целуя шею. Одну руку запустив в волосы Марти, другой он провел по его груди, двигая медленно, поглаживая, как будто следуя уже знакомым путем. Марти выдохнул, когда тот запустил руку ему в белье, обхватывая член холодными пальцами.

С мгновение он не был уверен, нравится ли ему то, что происходит, но укусы Раста становились все грубее, посылая вспышки удовольствия всему телу. Он чувствовал, как сердце тяжело бьется в груди, скачет пульс, потираясь о руку Раста. Марти издавал низкие стоны, что-то шепча в волосы Раста, пока тот оставлял отметины на его шее и плече. 

Марти чувствовал, что оргазм приближается, и как бы ни хотелось, чтобы он мог наслаждаться этим интимным и волнующим моментом вечно, но, в отличие от своего напарника, он не уставал напоминать себе, что ничто не вечно, и каждый день неизменно ускользал в прошлое. Содрогаясь, Марти кончил, и они так и лежали, тяжело дыша, пока Раст вытирал его собственным бельем, которое как-то умудрился найти в темноте.

Почти сразу перед тем, как Марти провалился в сон, он услышал шепот Раста:

— Я думал, что потеряю тебя. Снова.

Снова.

_И снова._

**Author's Note:**

> "Scio me nihil scire" – (лат.) "Я знаю, что ничего не знаю."


End file.
